This is your fault!
by XDragon WingsX
Summary: Hiccup, Snotlout, and the twins are trapped at the bottom of a ravine. No dragons. How do they spend their time while waiting for a rescue? They argue over who's fault it was.


**My third story! ^ ^ Yay! This is just a short story. Nothing too much. I hope you like it! Reviews appreciated!**

**HTTYD (c) Dreamworks**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Ruffnut shouts, punching her brother in the gut.

"OW!" He cries, holding his stomach in pain. "What are you talking about? This is your fault!"

"Guys, shouting at each other won't help." Hiccup moaned, watching the twins begin another one of their fights.

"You're right Hiccup. They shouldn't waste their breath saying it was their fault, because it was _YOURS!_" Snotlout growled, glaring at Hiccup.

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You are the one who decided to leave our dragons behind."

If you want to know what is happening right now, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were all sitting in the bottom of a ravine. No dragons, no way out. They had been down there for a few hours now, and they couldn't do anything other then sit and wait for someone to find them.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"All right guys, today we are going to do some rescue training." Hiccup announced, receiving multiple moans from Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "Without our dragons." He added gaining even louder moans.

"This is important. If you or someone else ever needs rescuing, and your dragon is unavailable, you need to know what to do." Astrid explained, unaware they were just tuning her out.

"Thank you Astrid, now Fishlegs and I have set up for this on the far side of Raven Point, we are going to leave our dragons here so they won't intervene trying to help us."

"What? But the far side of Raven Point is… well… far! It will take a while to walk there."

"Yeah, our dragons will get us there in minutes!" Complained Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Remember before we had riding dragons as an option? When we walked everywhere? Even if we were going to the other side of Berk we walked? The dragons are making you guys soft." Astrid huffed, before saying a quick goodbye to Stormfly and heading towards their destination.

* * *

"How does that prove this was my fault?"

"If you had just let us taken our dragons, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Snotlout shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"You are the one who got us lost though." Tuffnut joined in again. "Don't you remember? We even lost Ruffnut!"

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost. I thought you knew a short cut?" Tuffnut moaned, following Snotlout through some vine. At this point, they had been lost for a few minutes now.

"I do!"

"If we had just stuck with Hiccup, we would probably be almost there by now. And still know where Ruffnut is."

"But- I- … Shut up Tuffnut." The two lost boys continued through the forest hoping to find the path again soon

* * *

"But than we found Ruffnut again, and you wanted to pull one of you stupid trick on her instead of continuing on." Snotlout growled to Tuffnut.

"Wait, you were going to do what?" Ruffnut chimed in, suddenly interested with what was being said. But Hiccup wasn't, instead he had begun howling a Night Fury call up the ravine.

* * *

A few minutes later they saw Ruffnut up ahead. "Look, there's your sister. … Now that we have found her again, we can continue on my short cut that is totally real."

"No, wait. I have a better idea. See that ditch over there?" Tuffnut pointed to what seemed to be a ditch, and Snotlout nodded. "There was rain the other day so it must be filled with mud. Let's see how mad she will get if I shove her in!" He snickered, and crept around where his sister was standing.

* * *

"You were going to do what?!" Ruffnut shouted, then punching him before he could respond.

"But that 'ditch' of yours turned out to be a ravine. So I guess it is your fault too!" Snotlout shouted some more.

"What? It was Ruffnut and Hiccups fault we fell in though!" Tuffnut accused, rubbing his jaw where Ruffnut punched.

"What? You are the one who knocked us over!" Hiccup exclaimed, before continuing to howl the Night Fury call.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout finally asked.

"If Toothless can hear me from here, he can go get help." He explained, before continuing what he was doing.

* * *

Tuffnut was in the perfect position to shove her in with one blow, as Snotlout came up behind him. He was about to jump out of his hiding place to shove her, when Hiccup came down the path. "Ruffnut? Where is Tuffnut and Snotlout? I lost you guys further down the pat-" Suddenly they both shouted when Tuffnut jumped out before realizing Hiccup was there now, and ended up tripping over his own two feet and fell on top of them rather than shoving them.

"Mutton head…" Snotlout muttered, as he came out of his hiding place to beat up on Tuffnut for messing that up, and he slipped on a mud patch. Causing him to slide right into Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut on the ground. And Ruffnut and Tuffnut fell down into what was now visible as a ravine, when Hiccup reached out and grabbed Ruff's hand, and Tuff grabbed her ankle.

"Snotlout! I can't hold them both up. Help me!" He shouted, struggling to keep them up.

* * *

"Then I started to get pulled closer to the edge, and before you got to me. Then you grabbed my ankles and just ended up being dragged down with us." Hiccup reminded, glaring at Snotlout.

"So it was your guy's fault!" Ruffnut growled, at Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Luckily we only tumbled down the side of the ravine so the fall didn't hurt too much. And we have now been down here for an hour, and no one knows where we are." Hiccup sighed, just a moment later though, he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you guys doing down there!?" They all looked up and saw Astrid, Fishlegs, and Toothless.

"Hanging out, what are you doing?" Tuffnut replied, receiving a punch from Ruffnut.

"We fell into this ravine, how did you find us?" Hiccup called back up to them.

"We have been looking for you guys when you didn't show up. And found Toothless who picked up your trail and found you guys." She explained, and turned back to Stormfly which was now with them, as well as Meatlug, and flew over the ravine. Then got her to shoot tail spines up the wall of the ravine. And they began to climb up. She landed on time to help Hiccup over the edge to level ground.

"So, want to tell us who's fault it was the four of you to end up in that ravine?"

* * *

**Yay! I finished my third story! I don't really have much to say, other then you can bet Tuffnut and Snotlout will surely get a beating when they tell Astrid what happened.**

**Review! It makes me happy, then I write new stories! It tells me people are reading and care enough to tell me what they think!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Do I have to do a disclaimer on this? If I do let me know so I can do that and not have this taken down.**


End file.
